


We're the Teen Titans

by Saricess



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF TEEN TITANS, F/M, M/M, Make it STOP, TEEN TITANS ARE BETTER, THE TEEN TITANS DESERVE BETTER DAMMIT, anti jl, anti justice league, dc has done a lot of shit on the teen titans, for all y'll justice league haters, the jl are shit, there's gonna be more ships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: after the teen titans defeat the brotherhood of evil the jl take it upon themselves to see if the teens titans are “alright”, but is that really why they’re here?





	1. JL appear

**Author's Note:**

> for all the teen titans lovers and justice league haters, i present this shitty piece of work, it will have more chapters and a lot of jl bashing. 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> teen titans deserve better

It had been a long and dramatic day, after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil Robin had called the police, no way was he going to let all these frozen villains stay here, especially unsupervised. Thankfully he was fluent in french and had no problem talking to all the officers, and to stop Starfire from kissing one of them, no matter how much she wanted to _learn_ to unknown language to her.

The police brought huge vans and put the villains in one by one and would take them to a secure prison, where they would be unfrozen and be charged for their crimes. After the vans drove up every member of the Teen Titans went to the main tower by numerous transports and would have some rest, get some food and drinks to get their energy back. They had all been offered to stay the night, all but Titans East, Kole and Gnarrk accepted the proposal, and the others would go back to their respectful homes.

Now everyone was gathered in the common room (or living room as some people would call it), relaxing on the couches, eating pizza Beast Boy and Cyborg ordered (they ordered so many because 1 - for everyone to have some and 2 - Kid Flash had a huge appetite), refreshing themselves with drinks and talking among others. Not all the members knew one another, so this was a good chance to know members of their team and create bonds.

The original team was scattered around the room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were (of course) near the food along with Kid Flash, Pantha and Mas y Menos.

“This pizza is so good” Kid Flash said as he stuffed yet _another_ slice of pizza “I could eat like 5 more”

“Dude!” Beast Boy looked at him with wide eyes “You’ve eaten 5 boxes of pizza! How can you eat more?”

“Hey! When you run as fast as me, food digests a lot”

“Somos así también señor Kid Flash” Mas said excitedly, his twin equally matching.

“Nunca hemos conocido a otra persona que pueda correr tan rápido como nosotros, ¿cómo obtuviste tus poderes?”

Kid Flash looked at twins with confusion and turned to the others “Do any of you guys know what they just said?”

“They said that they’ve never met anyone who can run at their speed and asks how you can” Panta replied.

“Thank you Pantha dear” Pantha narrowed her eyes at his “flirting” but Kid Flash turned his attention to the twins.

“It’s surprising huh?” he smirked at the twins, they nodded. “Well what can I say? I have that effect, and for how I can run this fast, let me tell you…” As he explained how he got his speed, Jinx watch from the other ride of room, stranding with a cup of herbal tea courtesy of Raven, who surprisingly was stood next to her along with Starfire.

“They look like they’re getting along” Raven commented as she took a sip of her herbal tea.

“Yes, it is most exciting to see everyone getting along so well!” Starfire gushed, smiling widely as she watched everyone in the room.

“He gets along with everyone” Jinx remarked “except villains of course”

Raven looked at Jinx with her usual deadpan face “He get’s along with you”

Jinx was sure if she took a sip of her tea right there and then she would of spat it out.

“Oh yes! You and friend Kid Flash get along really well” Starfire commented “I am happy the two of you are together”

Jinx looked at the beautiful alien in shock “Y-You are?”

“Yes” Starfire smiled “You have changed since being with friend Kid Flash, a good change! We would always fight you before, but now that your together with friend Kid Flash you have become a better person”

“I have?”

“Starfire is right” Raven agreed “I can sense the change in you, you are happy, and I can sense that you have become happier by not being a villain anymore”

“W-Well I..” Jinx cursed her stammer as she spoke, overwhelmed with what the two titans were saying “I..have been happier by being with him, a-and it’s true that I prefer to be on this side on the other...but I worry”

“About what?” Raven asked.

“If I’m good enough for him” Jix somely admitted “I mean, I was a bad guy, stealing things and causing trouble. For god’s sake I’m bad luck, hence my name! So why does he bother with me?”

“Oh friend Jinx, please do not speak this way” Starfire comforted “Friend Kid Flash does truly love you, Robin has said that friend Kid Flash is much happier now that he’s with you, and they have known each other for a long time”

“Yeah, and don’t forget I can sense things” Raven told Jinx “I can sense that he loves you, whenever he’s near you his emotions soar and I can feel the love he has for you increasing”

“Wow…” Jinx felt happy with what Raven and Starfire are saying to her, for a moment she thought that what she heard wasn’t real.“Who would've thought that I would meet someone who genuinely loves me”

“Speak for yourself” Raven smirked “I would of never of thought that I would have this type of conversation with you”

Jinx laughed “Same here”

A couple of feet away from them was Titans East, who were enjoying the company of Kole and Gnarrk, talking excitedly about their underground home which had the older team eagerly listening. The rest of the members were scattered about in the room, conversing and doing all sorts, the leader, Robin, was at the control panel keeping track of the city.

Everyone was getting along and enjoying their time before a loud beeping noise came on, accompanied with a flashing red light. All the members were on their feet, in strong positions, staring at their main leader.

“Yo Robin, who’s disturbing our good time together!” yelled an annoyed Cyborg.

Robin was silent for a few seconds before giving his answer “The Justice League”

The room was contained gasps shock of the members.

“Why are they here?”asked Aqualad, crossing his arms.

“Probably because we’re kids and they think we need checking up on” Speedy answered, his tone wasn’t happy.

Raven walked up to her leader “Where are they?”

“Their plane is coming towards us, they’ll land in a few minutes”

“The Justice League…”Jinx whispered, Starfire sensed her distress and put a hand on her shoulder, Kid Flash seeing Jinx like this immediately went to her side and held her hand, she gave him a smile which he mirrored.

“So” Herald dragged the “o” “Does that mean we all have to stay here?”

“For now” Robin confirmed “They’ll want to see and meet you all, but you can leave after that if you want, they have no right to demand anything from any of you”

Robin was right, the League could ask or demand however they want, but the Teen Titans are their own team. Independent. They **don’t** follow the Justice League’s orders.

Everyone watched the screen of the Justice League’s plane flying though the sky before slowing down and landing on the roof of Titans Tower. Robin pressed a button to allow them to walk in, they heard the movement of the elevator before a _ting!_ came. Footsteps and then finally the door opened, revealing the main members of the Justice League.

Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman,Green Arrow, Flash, Superman...

And Batman.

“Justice League, welcome to Titans Tower” Robin spoke “Your visit is a surprise, we didn’t get a note saying you were coming”

“With all that went on with the Brotherhood of Evil, we felt like we needed to” Superman said, his voice was similar to Robin’s, one of leader but Superman sounded more softer.

“Why?” Speedy asked “We kicked their asses, their in a secure prison and now we’re celebrating”

Green Arrow looked at him “Speed-”

“Don’t talk to me!” Speedy snapped at the leaguer “I don’t want to hear anything from you”

The air in the room suddenly got tense, everyone knew that Robin and Speedy didn’t have a good relationship with their mentors, they weren’t surprised with the way they were treated.

Wonder Woman coughed, getting the attention on here “What you said is true Speedy, but given with what happened and with you age, we must look in and-”

“No, you don’t” Raven interrupted, stepping forward, with Melvin, Timmy and Teether huddling close to her. “Your here because you think that just because we’re young that we can’t handle battles”

“That’s not true-”

“Don’t even try to lie” Aqualad told the Amazon “Raven can tell when a person is lying, so just tell us the truth”

The members looked at each other with unease and looked then at Batman, who stood looking at Robin who stared back.

“We want the Teen Titans to disband”

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League members try to disband the Teen Titans, but none of the young heroes are having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't just tell a team to disband, especially when they're family

_“We want the Teen Titans to disband”_

As soon as Batman said those words, the air became more tense then ever. It was silent for a few seconds before the chaos began.

“What?!” Kid Flash looked at the Justice League members with shock and anger “What to you mean you want us to disband?”

Martian Manhunter stepped forward, a hand up pleading for silence “Please be calm, we know your all angry but-”

“But shit!” Speedy yelled, interrupting the Martian “Are you guys actually serious about this? Wanting us to disband? What are you all thinking?!”

“Please listen to J’onn” Superman said “We want to talk about this calmly”

“Yeah well that ain’t gonna happen” Kid Flash commented “Your telling us that you want to break us up, how can we be calm?”

“It’s for the best” Wonder Women softly said “Your all too young to do things like this, going into dangerous situations. Your too young to be risking your lives”

“We might be young but that doesn’t mean we can’t fight” Herald announced, the others agreeing with him “Your telling us to not use our powers to help people, well we can’t just sit back and watch criminals do their thing and watch, knowing we can do something”

“That’s not what we’re trying to say” Flash spoke, for the first since he arrived.

“Your all, except for Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad and Robin are untrained for this sort of thing” Green Lantern also spoke for the first time.

“Well I think they’re doing a pretty good job saving people and stopping criminals for people who have had no training” Aqualad objected, Speedy nodding next to him.

The members of the Justice League looked at each other and signed, they weren’t getting through to the members of the Teen Titans, they once again looked at Batman, hoping to get through to them.

“You all of talents, helpful that will greatly save lives” he admitted “But like Wonder Woman and Flash said, your all too young and untrained to do so. You all need to step down”

“That’s not your choice to make” Pantha hissed.

“She’s right, it’s not” Robin agreed “The Teen Titans aren’t disbanding”

“Robin” Batman’s voice was demanding, cold “Be reasonable”

“I am” he said “The members have spoken and they don’t want the Teen Titans to disband, so we’re not going to”

“Robin listen-”

“No, you listen” he cut his old mentor off “This is not your team, we are not under your command, you cannot and will not tell us what we can and can’t do. I, along with Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg created this team to save our friend, we stayed as a team and got new members along the way. We fight for the innocent and to stop criminals, in that sense we’re like you but as a whole we’re not”

“And what makes you think that?” Green Lantern asked.

“We’re not a team, we’re a family” Robin declared “We look out for each other, save each other and are always there for each other. This isn’t a team where we save the day and go home, no this is a team were we save people, and save each other”

The Justice League we’re in awe with Robin’s speech, who knew someone so young could speak like an adult.

“So your not going to disband?” Batman asked after the silence

“No, not now, not ever” Robin told him “Feel free to try again though”

“And feel free to lose again!” Speedy grinned.

“Well all of this has been exciting, and by that I mean not al all” Cyborg interrupted with a smirk “But may I do the pleasure and ask the Justice League to get their asses out of our tower before we make them?”

“You may” Robin grinned.

“Get your asses out before we make you”

“Oh I’ll take you up on that Tin Man” Green Lantern glared at Cyborg, his ring glowing green.

“Hal stop!” Flash grabbed his shoulder and forced him to put his arm down “We didn’t come to fight”

“Now that would be fun” Jinx smirked, Kid Flash chuckled besides her. God how he love her.

“I agree” Speedy said “If this happens again we’ll fight you and kick your asses”

“What you say?” Green Lantern was now glaring the the red haired archer, his ring once again glowing.

“Stop” Superman put his hand on Green Lantern's chest, an action to stop fighting “Like Flash said we didn’t come to fight, so we’ll be going” he looked at the other members and mentioned them to leave, they followed behind him as he walked, Batman didn’t and kept staring at his former sidekick.

“Didn’t Cyborg tell you to leave?” Batman frowned at him but left, they heard the engine of they’re jet start and looked through the huge window in their living room, watching the jet fly off.

“Well that was fun” Raven commented, Robin rubbed his forehead.

“Tell me about it”

“Well no that they’re gone, the party is back on!” Beast Boy yelled and turned on his loudspeaker, music instantly boomed through the room. It seemed to fix the mood as the members started to talk to one another again, smiling and laughing.

“I cannot believe that the League of Justice wanted to break us apart” Starfire solemnly  said as she walked to Robin along with Beast Boy and Cyborg “I thought they were heroes everyone looked up to”

“Yeah well because of that they think that they can do anything, what they say goes” Cyborg noted.

“I can’t believe I wanted to be part of them” Beast Boy admitted “I don’t want to anymore, I’m on the best team in the world”

“You said it B!” Cyborg grinned at his friend as the two high fived each other.

“They’ll be back” Raven stated “They won’t stop”

“We’ll be ready for them” Robin told them “We all will, they’re not breaking us apart, not out family”

The original members smiled at each other, Robin was right. There was no way the Justice League is going to make them disband and force them apart.  
The original members joined in the party, soon Cyborg and Beast Boy was dancing like no one was watching, Robin and Speedy were having a dancing competition and the girls were with Jinx and the others, watching and smiling at their members.

This was their family and they were proud of it, it’s dangerous to break up a family, the Justice League will soon know that when they keep coming.


End file.
